


prologue.

by cherrysalad (orphan_account)



Series: new york. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, College, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cherrysalad
Summary: betty makes an impulsive decision.





	prologue.

  
It's been three summers since Jason's murder, still no one hangs out by Sweetwater river like they used to. They probably never will, or at least not for years and years. Now everyone hangs out down by Spring Lake, over on the Southside.

It's a hot night deep into July when Josie, Cheryl, Veronica, Toni and Betty find themselves sitting in Betty's truck bed, stretched out, arms and legs overlapping and talking about the future. The moon is full and bright and the small beach is crowded that night, small clusters of people sitting in the sand, someone has started a bonfire, the sounds of laughter and guitar music drift up to the girls.

"Do you plan to stay in Riverdale, Betty?" Cheryl asks before taking a drag on her cigarette, the cherry burns orange in the dark. Betty shrugs.

"I don't really have any other options," She says glumly. Veronica brushes a strand of Betty's hair from her face and coos sympathetically.

"You're so smart Betty, you could've gotten into any school you wanted if you just tried," She says.

"Thanks, Ronnie," Betty says. She reaches out for her friend's hand and gives it an affectionate squeeze "It's just... well, Polly will need help with the twins and Jughead is here..." She explains "Besides, I can get a job at the newspaper so easily. I'll be fine." She says.

"Well, you can visit us in New York any time," Josie offered, in an attempt to console her friend. The other three girls voice their agreement.

Toni, Veronica, Cheryl and Josie were all moving to New York in September, Cheryl was going to art school, Veronica was going to theatre school, Josie had a record deal and Toni was going to look for work as a photographer. Betty knows that it's her own decision to stay in Riverdale, but she can't help but envy her four friends.

"I should go," Betty says softly. It's getting late, probably past midnight now "Do you guys want rides home?" They all decline her offer.

"We might stay for a little while," Cheryl says. Betty sighs, they've all been hanging out without Betty a lot since they all made the decision to move to New York. She tries not to mind. She feels a bit dejected as she drives home, so she decides to go see the one person who always manages to make her feel better.

She pulls up outside of Jughead's trailer, it's just him living there again. His dad skipped town a while ago. Betty climbs the steps and opens the door with her spare key, she doesn't announce her entrance.

The first thing she sees when she enters the living room is Jughead, shirtless and apparently asleep on top of Archie who is also shirtless.

"Jughead?" She asks, her voice high, neither of them stir in their sleep "Jughead, wake up" She shakes his shoulder and slowly he opens his eyes, looking confused at first and then panicked.

"Betty? What are you doing here?" He asks. Betty scoffs.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs to explain myself here," She says, arms crossed over her chest.

"Betty-" Jughead says "I don't have a good excuse," He admits.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Betty–"

"How. Long." She says through gritted teeth.

"A few months. Maybe five," He says.

"Oh my god," She says, horrified, then without warning she bolts from the trailer, ignoring Jughead's shouts. In a blur she begins to drive, calling Veronica as she does. Her vision in blurred by tears.

"Hey Betty. What's up?" Veronica asked.

"Jughead is cheating on me. He's been cheating on me for months," She chokes out between her sobs.

"What?" Veronica asks, shocked.  
  
"He's been cheating on me with Archie," Betty says.

"Oh my god," Veronica says "I'm so sorry, Betty. What an asshole,"

"I just can't believe it. He was a big part of why I was staying, I don't know what I'm going to do,"  
  
"You're going to be okay," Veronica assures her "We'll figure it out,"

Betty cries herself to sleep that night, but in the morning she wakes up and she feels light.

She calls Veronica first thing.

"I want to come to New York with you and the girls," She says.

"Alright, I'm glad," Veronica says tenderly.


End file.
